


The Desperate Search

by MadhouseVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA Spinoff, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Lil J, M/M, Mogar, Raywood, Vagabond, X-Ray - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, roosterteeth, shootout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood and Ray Narvaez have been living together for one year, embracing their love for one another and leaving their past lives behind them. But one night Ryan is kidnapped by a gang of city thugs connected to Ray. Now Ray must do all he can to save the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feeding the Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224531) by [mia6363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/pseuds/mia6363). 



> (Hey guys this is the first fanfic I've ever written so please let me know what you think.)  
> Love the idea of Ryan in peril and needing rescued.

It was a bright summer day in beautiful Crescent Hills LA, the weather perfect for taking bike rides and picnics in the nearby park.   
Ray Narvaez leaned back against the tree he was sitting under and sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet, as well as the sweet relief of the shade. He loved having these lazy days to enjoy, remembering his old days of stress and worry and violence. All that was now far behind him.   
Ryan Haywood shifted to his side and leaned his head on his hand and looked up at Ray.

"You okay Ray?" he asked. Ray smiled and gazed into Ryan's pure blue sparkling eyes. Damn those eyes got him every time! 

"I'm fine Rye, just enjoying the scenery," he said using his pet name for Ryan and reached a hand out to rub the man's shoulder. The sun filtering through the tree branches above shone down on the short sandy blonde hair of the man he loved. Ryan smiled one of his traditional wide warm smiles, his cute dimples melting Ray's heart.

"So you liking what you see?" Ryan asked, puffing out his chest a little to display more of his body. His green shirt stretching tight across his chest, displaying his nipples and slight dad bod. Ever since the two had started dating a year ago, Ryan had begun gaining a little weight from all the food Ray cooked for him and Ray found it adorable.

"Of course asshole who wouldn't?" teased Ray and gave Ryan a playful shove. Ryan giggled and sat up and stretched his tired arms. The sleeves of his shirt shrinking back to reveal more of his arms, and the bottom of his shirt lifting a little to reveal Ryan's slightly hairy tummy.

Oh my fucking gosh! Ray thought to himself. Everything about Ryan was perfect! He was so far out of the man's league but somehow the two were together.   
Ryan seemed to notice Ray's staring and smiled again. He flexed ever so slightly, his muscular arms bulging and stretching out his shirt.

"The gun show is in town, you going to buy a ticket?" he asked still smiling. Ray laughed at how cheesy and stupid Ryan sounded.

"Hell yeah I am!" he said leaning in and planting a kiss on Ryan's lips. Ryan returned the kiss. He was so gentle and sweet. He reached a hand up to Ray's cheek, such a soft gentle hand. Fuck, this was the reason Ray loved the hell out of this man!   
He didn't care what the other guys said about Ryan, he was wonderful and a fucking Adonis! Ryan slowly pulled away and gazed into Ray's chestnut brown eyes.

"I love you Ray," he said and smiled again. Ray smiled back and put his hand on the back of Ryan's neck, bringing their foreheads together and stared intently into Ryan's eyes.

"I love you too Rye, you adorable dad!" he whispered. Ryan blushed and looked down embarrassed and pleased. Ray gently grasped Ryan's bearded chin with his thumb and forefinger and slowly raised his head until they were eye to eye again.

"Want to head home?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Ryan nodded and the two kissed one last time and began gathering their things and the blanket. The two men walked down the concrete sidewalk towards their car, hand in hand and loaded their gear into the back of Ryan's black SUV. Ryan started the car and the two drove home. Neither of the two love struck men saw the black van sitting across the parking lot, or the figure gazing through a pair of binoculars, watching Ray and Ryan leave the peaceful tranquillity of the park.

~~~

Driving down the country road towards their house, Ray and Ryan chatted about their plans for the week, what they would do when they got home, and meal plans for the rest of the week. Ryan at the age of 34 was a retired high school teacher/computer repairman and had recently started working at the hardware store in town. Ray at 25 worked as a real estate agent for new homeowners in the area. His job sometimes required him to be late getting home, so these long easy going days where the two could be together for hours on end were cherished by both. Ryan usually did all the cooking at home, but Ray liked to cook meals for his boyfriend every once in awhile. And man, could he cook! This week was payday week so tomorrow Ryan would be making his usual trip to the local Walmart for groceries while Ray would be fixing up their house or doing yard work.

Their home was a little out of the way, a good few miles from town, with only a few scattered neighbors nearby. They liked the seclusion, it felt more to them like a quiet oasis, their hidden getaway spot where it was just the two of them with no one to bother them. Ryan pulled into their driveway and parked the SUV, and turned off the ignition. Ray started to get out but noticed Ryan wasn't moving. He was just staring forward at nothing. Ray hoped Ryan was okay and put a hand on the older man's shoulder. Ryan looked over at Ray and smiled then got out of the car.

What the fuck was that all about? Wondered Ray as he unloaded the stuff from the back and stuffed it into their garage. He walked into the house and found Ryan sitting on the couch in their living room staring at the TV and video games. Ray started to get worried. He walked over and sat down beside Ryan. 

"Rye, you okay?" he asked rubbing Ryan's back the way he knew the man liked it. Ryan sighed and ran his hands down his face as if he were tired. 

"I don't really know Ray. I've been feeling a little weird lately," he said. Ray leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow.

"Was it something I said or did?" he asked, a little nervous to hear the answer. Ryan shook his head furiously.

"No, oh hell no! You've been wonderful. I don't know, maybe I'm just a little depressed or something," he said. Ray stood up and grabbed Ryan's hand.

"I know a way to make you feel better!" he said, pulling Ryan up and leading him towards the bedroom. Ryan reluctantly followed, allowing the smaller weaker man to pull him onwards. Once in the bedroom Ray pulled Ryan in close and kissed him, a sweet long kiss. Ryan kissed back, but didn't feel as genuine as Ray was being. He felt terrible for not being as on fire as his boyfriend, but something just wasn't right. He finally pulled away. Ray raised an eyebrow and reached out and started lifting Ryan's shirt but Ryan grabbed his hands.

"I...I'm sorry Ray. I'm just not feeling it tonight," he said. He noticed Ray's disappointed look and hurt eyes and quickly followed up. "It's not you! I swear! You're simply wonderful and so sweet to try to make it better. I really do appreciate it," he said and leaned in to give Ray a make up kiss. Ray however looked away and simply nodded. He walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, leaving Ryan alone in the room to kick himself. 

What the hell was that Haywood?! He mentally yelled at himself. He cursed himself for hurting Ray, the man he loved. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him, but taking it out on Ray was just selfish and childish. Ryan sat on the bed and put his hands over his face, trying to think. He would make it up to Ray. Somehow he would make it up, and everything would be perfect again! He just needed to figure out what the fuck was wrong with him. He opened the drawer of his dresser and looked at the little box containing the gold ring he'd bought. He was going to surprise Ray later this week. He closed the drawer and put his head in his hands again, trying to think.

~~~

Ray sat in the living room playing CoD, taking his frustrations and emotions out by blowing away every player he came across on the enemy team. He hoped to god that each of those players was a little 12 year old asshole and hoped even harder that somehow he'd fucked up their day. Deep down he knew that Ryan hadn't meant to hurt him, and that something really was wrong with his boyfriend, but his hot temper was getting the better of him. He silently cursed his fucking Puerto Rican heritage and grinned maliciously as he blew a player's brains all over the wall with a shotgun.   
He felt video games were a healthy way to vent and release his anger and frustrations, which was a lot better than the things he did in the criminal life he'd lived before meeting Ryan. Ryan was a sweet guy, and Ray was lucky to even have met him. 

He couldn't stay mad at him forever. He loved the man for fuck sakes! Ray finally paused the game and slowly walked back to the bedroom. He saw Ryan sitting on his half with his head in his hands and wondered what was going on that had his beautiful boyfriend in such a mood. He walked forward and sat on the bed next to Ryan. The older man started a little and looked up, a couple tear streaks on his adorable cheeks and his baby-blue eyes turning red.

"Fuck man! You look like shit, what the hell is wrong?" asked Ray as he wiped the tears off Ryan's cheeks and took his face in his hands. Ryan raised his hands up to hold Ray's and looked into his boyfriends eyes. What Ray saw there broke his hard heart. Ryan was broken. Something was terribly wrong.

"Fuck...Ryan," he said and pulled the big man to him.   
Ryan allowed Ray to bring his head to his chest and put an arm around him. Ray felt helpless and wondered if this was what it was like to be a parent of a sad child.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I honestly don't. I'm so fucking stupid for taking it out on you and I'm sorry!" Ryan exclaimed as Ray started rocking him. Ray wondered what could've caused this reaction in Ryan. His Rye, always happy always strong and gentle. People always said things about him being psychotic and crazy, and they weren't 100% wrong, but they were far from the truth. The man Ray was now rocking in his arms was the sweetest most gently human being on the whole fucking planet. 

The two spent a good 20 minutes sitting and rocking until Ray came up with an idea. He put a hand on Ryan's cheek and lifted his head till they were gazing into each other's eyes. Damn those blue eyes were gorgeous, even with the red from the tears.

"Hey, you know what, it's okay. I'm here for you man. And it doesn't matter what happens I'll always be here. Now, how about I cook us up some spaghetti and then we binge watch the shit out of some Parks and Recreation while eating our souls out with icecream?" Ryan smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at Ray as if he were fucking Prince Charming. Which wasn't far from the truth.

"So we're okay? You're not mad at me for cockblocking you earlier?" he asked. 

"Oh we're still gonna fuck the hell out of each other, don't think you're off the hook for that," Ray winked at his boyfriend. Ryan laughed, his happy laugh that warmed Ray's insides. 

"Deal!" Ryan agreed and the two stood and embraced each other, Ray hoping that whatever happened that it would help his troubled boyfriend and get him back to normal. 

~~~

The next morning Ryan woke up feeling much better. Ray had been so sweet and kind to try to fix everything. They'd spent the evening laughing over spaghetti and some episodes of Parks and Recreation, followed by Ryan being led to the bedroom where he and Ray fucked. It was great having things somewhat normal again, though Ryan thought to himself that the next time Ray wanted to plow him he'd avoid leaning chest first against the headboard of their bed; his chest still hurting slightly from being pressed forcefully into it repeatedly. Ryan got up and cooked breakfast, a hearty meal of bacon, eggs, and waffles with milk and coffee to drink. Ray soon awoke and joined him for the meal. The two hardly spoke which Ryan thought to be a little weird but shook it off. They had today and tomorrow off before having to return to work on Monday.

Ryan glanced over at his boyfriend and noticed that Ray was hardly eating. Ryan internally hoped that he hadn't done anything again to piss off Ray and hesitantly asked. Ray looked up and smiled.

"Nah, I'm just tired is all. Been thinking a lot recently about what my life was like before I met your handsome face," he said and winked at Ryan. Ryan could feel himself blushing.   
Still to this day compliments like that made him blush, even though it had been a whole year since he's first been complimented by Ray. 

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Ryan," Ray continued and reached across the table to take Ryan's hand. The two smiled and enjoyed the moment. Suddenly Ray became very serious.

"You know what I was like before Rye, a total piece of shit. I was involved with some fucking bad people. You helped me realize that that life wasn't for me," he said. Ryan nodded and then smiled wryly.

"By breaking into my house and robbing me," he said and winked. Ray looked at him for a moment and then laughed, remembering that night so long ago.   
Ryan laughed too, thinking back and remembering every detail. The two enjoyed the rest of their meal and then walked to the living room to play some super smash brothers on Ryan's Wii. In the middle of an intense round Ray's phone went off and he answered it annoyed.   
After a few minutes of heated back and forth Ray hung up and sat back arms crossed on the couch. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Those damn fucktards at Roosterteeth insurance want me back," Ray huffed. The insurance company had been a job Ray had tried to hold onto right out of his criminal career. The company had lied and manipulated Ray into doing things that reminded him of his criminal days and even involved Ray being ordered to hurt people in order to scare them into buying insurance from them. Ray left and refused to return. Ryan supported Ray 100%, automatically pissed at anyone who tried to fuck over his boyfriend.

"I'm guessing from your angry display that you told them to fuck off and leave you alone?" He asked. 

"Hell yeah I did! There's no fucking way that I'm going to go back to that shithole and be their bitch again!" Ray said, voice rising. Ryan held up his hands.

"Okay, okay. You did good, it's okay now," he said, mocking terror.

"Oh shut up you asshole!" Ray said and shoved Ryan playfully as he grinned at his boyfriend. The two laughed as they continued to beat the shit out of Kirby and Donkey Kong as Link and Princess Peach.

After their game Ray went out into his garden and tended to his roses. Ryan watched him from the window, noting the pleasant grin on Ray's face as he inspected the beautiful flowers. There was a special place in Ray's heart for roses, Ryan discovered soon after Ray came to live with him. 

Sunday rolled around and passed uneventfully and soon Ryan and Ray both lay in bed, knowing that the next morning they'd both be at work and wouldn't see each other till 6:30. Ryan felt much better than he had a couple days ago, chalking his weird outbreak up to a wave of depression that Ray managed to fix, and Ray seemed to be of high spirits. Things were looking good for the two lovebirds. Ryan looked over at Ray as he slept and smiled. What could go wrong when his Ray of sunshine was around? He closed his eyes and was soon snoring gently, dreaming of the next time the two would be able to have a quiet picnic in the park again.

~~~

Outside Ryan and Ray's house a black van sat parked. It had been there for a good three hours with no activity whatsoever, appearing to be abandoned. As 3:00am rolled around the sliding back door of the van opened quietly and out jumped three men in black attire. The driver and passenger doors opened as well and two more men also dressed in black hopped out. The men quickly skirted the front lawn and approached the door of Ryan's house.

One of the men pulled out a lock pick set and went to work on the front door. Two other men crept to the back of the house and started picking the lock of the backdoor. The driver stood watching, a cigarette in his mouth which he occasionally puffed on. Soon they'd be inside and take what they'd come for. The job would be half over at that point, all the hard work done. Soon, very soon.

~~~

Ryan got up and walked to the kitchen. The man had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep. He opened his fridge and poured himself a glass of milk and then sat at the table and drank it, thinking about what the next day would look like. He wondered if he and his fellow employees would have to deal with their usual morning customer 'The Cow'. The man's real name was Edgar, but the employees gave him the pet name due to his gigantic size. The guy was a fucking narwal! Plus he always wore t-shirts with cows on them so the name stuck. Edgar was an annoying redneck who lived south of Ryan out in the hotter part of Crescent Hills and always had Ryan's nerves on edge. Something about him was just off. He tried to avoid contact with the large man at all costs unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Ryan sighed and swallowed the last bit of his milk before taking the glass to the sink. He stopped for a second and looked around, thinking he'd heard something, but then after a moment he shrugged and went back to rinsing out his cup.

~~~

Ray jerked awake when he heard the glass shatter in the other room. He instinctually reached under his pillow, but remembered that he didn't sleep with his gun anymore. Instead he reached for the baseball bat beside his dresser. He glanced down to see if Ryan had woken up and saw that the older man wasn't there.

That's weird. Maybe he dropped a cup or something getting a drink. Ray thought to himself as he got out of bed and walked slowly to the kitchen. Something in the air wasn't right, like the house was trying to warn him of something. Ray walked quietly and slowly into the kitchen and saw that there was indeed a broken glass on the floor. Ryan must've dropped it while getting a drink or something. Ray sighed and lay the bat against the counter and bent down to pick up the glass shards.   
He'd haven't talk to Ryan about being more careful in the morning, he didn't want to have to start buying new cups every week. Just as he was putting the shards in the sink Ray thought he heard a noise. It was very quiet and barely audible but he swore he'd heard it. He reached for the bat and turned and walked out of the kitchen, ready to take the head off whoever or whatever was making that noise. He paused and waited, listening. He heard it again and his head snapped in the direction of the front door. He walked slowly, eyes darting back and forth. As he got closer he saw it.   
A man dressed all in black standing by the coat rack a little ways from the front door. But what made his heart sink into his stomach and boil his blood, was that the man had Ryan! 

The man stood there, one hand over Ryan's mouth and the other holding a fucking knife to his throat! Ray froze, trying to think of what to do. The noise he heard came again, and this time he could tell what it was. It was Ryan, his precious Rye, whimpering as the man held him at knifepoint.   
Ray's anger burned hot then, and he forgot about holding back, forgot about controlling himself. All he cared about was saving Ryan and beating the shit out of the asshole who was hurting him. Ray was about to leap forward and put a fucking crater in the guy's skull when he was grabbed from behind. The man who grabbed him was strong but barely managed to hold him. A cloth was pressed over Ray's mouth and nose and the smell of chloroform filled his nostrils. Another man stepped out in front of him and looked at him with a smile. He wore a black ski mask so Ray wasn't able to see his face. 

"Mr. Narvaez," the man said, and Ray thought the voice sounded familiar. The man continued, "I come with a message for you. Gus wants you back, and this time he's not taking no for an answer."   
Ray's eyes widened as realization hit him. The man held up a piece of paper and tucked it into the waistband of Ray's underwear. 

"Do what the instructions say, or your boyfriend will get a nice pair of cement shoes," the man finished. Both Ray and Ryan screamed at this but only muffled "mmmfffsss" escaped their mouths. The man turned and walked towards Ryan and the man holding him and gave Ryan a solid punch to the gut. Ray screamed again but felt his body slipping into darkness.   
The last thing he saw before blacking out, was Ryan being hauled out the front door trying to fight his way back to Ray. Then, the world went dark for Ray.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray woke the next morning to a splitting headache. He felt sick and just barely managed to make it to the sink before puking his guts out. He rinsed his mouth out and stood on shaking legs trying to remember all that had happened. 

They took him. They fucking took Rye!He thought to himself as the events of the evening came back to him in a rush. He looked around for anything that would help him but the room was just as normal as had been for the past year. He felt the paper the man had stuffed into his underwear and grabbed at it. The letters were cutout newspaper letters. Ray shook his head.

What are these guys, fucking six year olds? He wondered to himself. He managed to find his glasses on the floor where they'd fallen and read the note:

 

Meet us at the old meeting place at 4:30 Wednesday and don't be a fucking hero, or else Ryan dies. I don't have to tell you no cops, you know how this works Ray.  
-Gus

 

Ray sat down hard on the couch in the living room and took it all in. His old boss Gus, finally found him after all this time. And now he had a bargaining chip: Ryan. Fucking Ryan.  
Why'd he have to go and get himself kidnapped? Ray suddenly felt very alone and helpless and slammed his fist into the arm of the couch. He put his head in his hands and silently cried to himself. Gus and the crew he knew wouldn't be gentle with Ryan, or treat him right. Ray felt the back of the note was smoother than the rest and flipped it over and gasped. There was a picture attached to the back. The picture was of Ryan tied to a chair in his boxers, duct tape covering his mouth, and bruises covering his beautiful face! 

How the fuck did they get this picture attached to the note before I woke up? Ray wondered. They must've taken Ryan back, roughed him up, snapped the pic, and come back while Ray was still unconscious. Ray couldn't stop staring at the photo. His heart broke every time he saw Ryan's eyes in it. They were hurting him, and they were going to pay for it!  
Ray felt tears welling up in his eyes and rage building up inside of him. He looked up at the mirror in the room that Ryan for some reason insisted belonged there and saw the look on his face. A contorted mixture of hated, rage, sadness, and anger. He was going to lose it.

~~~

Ray drove down the road, eyes glued straight forward. He'd already called work apologizing for being late and also to tell them he was a little under the weather and was going to use up a sick day or two. Best excuse he could come up with on short notice.  
The note hadn't made any ransom demands so they were obviously not interested in Ryan other than as leverage to use against Ray. This could be either good or bad.  
Good because they would hopefully let Ryan go if Ray did as they asked. Bad because they might kill him once they got Ray. However if Ray did do as they said and they did kill Ryan, they wouldn't have any way to control Ray and make him cooperate.  
Ray ran this all though his mind as he drove. He needed to visit an old friend. The note said no cops, but his friend sure as hell wasn't a cop. Ray wiped a tear away from his eyes and tried not to think about what those sons of bitches were doing to Ryan. Tried not to think about how Ryan was doing, or if he was okay.  
But the more he tried not to think about it, the more he thought about it. He slammed his fish into the middle consul in between the driver's seat and the passenger's. They would pay for hurting Ryan, they would pay!

~~~

Ryan woke up dazed and disorientated. His head hurt and he couldn't see a thing. The events of the evening suddenly crashed in on him like a giant tidal wave.  
He'd just finished rinsing his drink glass that night when he'd been grabbed from behind by a very strong man. The man surprised Ryan who dropped the cup, Ryan hearing it shatter on the floor. The man had clamped a hand over Ryan's mouth as he was about to yell for Ray and pressed something sharp against his throat.  
Ryan assumed it was a knife and his mind raced to all those movies and games where this happened. Unfortunately, he thought, it was a lot easier to escape those scenarios than it was in real life. Ryan had struggled, oh how he'd struggled. But the man holding him was stronger than he was and pulled him out of the kitchen into the hall and over to the front door. He'd seen Ray walk down the hall and had tried calling out to him, but with the hand over his mouth all that escaped was a muffled "mmpphhfff!!"  
He'd watched as Ray saw him and came closer to help but was then grabbed and knocked out.  
Ryan had screamed when he saw Ray go down and then he saw the man walking towards him. The punch knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to breath as the group of men (turns out there were about five of them) hauled him out into the night across the street to a black van and shoved him into the backseat. The van was just what Ryan would expect a kidnap van to look like, no seats in the back just a padded floor. 

He'd lain there on the floor trying to catch his breath when one of the men had ziptied his wrists together behind his back. He'd caught his breath by then and was about to yell for help when the man put a hand over his mouth and signaled Ryan to be quiet. He'd narrowed his eyes and shaken his head but the man was persistent.  
He'd shoved some form of cloth (Ryan didn't want to know what it was or where it had been) into Ryan's mouth and then proceeded to wrap duct tape over Ryan's mouth and behind his head. Ryan literally could not say anything now. The had man gently caressed Ryan's face before placing a rather long strip of tape over his eyes. Ryan lay there struggling to free himself but two of the men pinned him down keeping him still. Ryan shuddered at the memory of what came next.

The men kept laughing and joking about something and kept poking and prodding him as he'd lain there. He felt a hand start to feel it's way all over his chest and start pinching his nipples through his shirt. The hand traveled over Ryan's chest and down his tummy, giving his soft belly a few good pats which stung a bit.  
Ryan had groaned which made the men giggle. The hand kept traveling south and soon reached Ryan's crotch. The man patted Ryan's balls none to gently and then started playing with Ryan's dick through his sweatpants.  
Ryan pulled away and grunted protests but the men just laughed harder and kept on. Ryan had felt his pants and boxers being pulled down and screamed into his gag.

"Mmpphhfff! Mmmrrrrggff!!" 

He felt a gloved hand grasp his now throbbing cock and begin to pump it mercilessly. Ryan tried kicking out with his feet but another man grabbed them and pinned them to the floor and tied them with zipties.  
While one man worked his cock like an air pump, Ryan felt another hand touch his ass and start rubbing his ass cheeks. Ryan had yelled again but there was no use with the gag covering his mouth. The hand rubbing his cheeks started spanking him, each strike of the hand causing Ryan to unwillingly grunt. 

"Hold him down boys, I gotta take a piss!" he'd heard a voice call. There were a few laughs and then Ryan felt a stream of warm liquid hit his chest and he knew the man was pissing all over him.  
The ride was terrible as each member of the crew at some point or another pumped Ryan's cock, or dispensed their loads onto his face and chest. 

"As soon as you fucktards are done with your new cum sponge haul his ass inside and get him in the chair!" Ryan heard the voice call out as he felt the car come to a stop, his loose body sliding ever so slightly forward.

He felt hands grasp him all over and haul him into a sitting, then standing position. One man shoved Ryan forward and he felt his body falling. Another man caught him and lifted him up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.  
As he was being carried into whatever building he was being taken to he felt several hands give his ass a good slap. After a good minute or two Ryan felt himself being lowered into a chair.

The tape over his eyes was peeled roughly away which caused him to grunt in pain, and he saw he was in a room that looked like a concrete basement. There were mattresses lining the walls, probably to prevent sound from escaping, a light on a stand in front of him, and the chair he was being tied to.  
One of his kidnappers walked around front of him and ran a finger gently around Ryan's face, grabbing his chin and lifting his face till they were eye to eye. 

"We're going to have a lot of fun together Ryan," the man said, and patted Ryan's cheek, which was pinched inwards due to the tape wrapped tightly around his mouth. Ryan jerked his head away and glared up at the man who'd kidnapped him, who'd taken him away from Ray, and who'd hurt Ray.  
These men would pay for what they did. The man chuckled and gave Ryan's face a few gentle slaps before a hood was shoved over Ryan's head and the smell of chloroform filled his nostrils. Soon Ryan had slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~

Ray sat on the couch and poured out the whole story. He hadn't fully realized how much he missed Ryan until that moment, and broke down. He felt slightly embarrassed to be crying in front of a friend but he couldn't help himself. All his rage was temporarily replaced by deep soul wracking sorrow.  
Jeremy sat on the couch across from his friend. The two had been friends for years and had a deep special bond that could never be broken. Sometimes Ray wondered if things hadn't worked out with Ryan or he'd never met him, if he'd have ended up with Jeremy. Jeremy sat in silence the whole time, listening intently and nodding every once in awhile. As soon as Ray finished and began weeping he moved over beside his friend and held him close, the only way he knew how to comfort his distraught friend.

"And you know for sure that Gus and the others are behind this?" he asked cradling Ray's head in his arms. Ray nodded. He looked up into Jeremy's deep brown eyes. 

"You haven't heard anything have you Jer?" he asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"I haven't been in touch with the gang since I left. Not sure why they're giving you shit over leaving," he said. Ray shook his head this time.

"It was the way I left. You didn't leave because you found someone, or tell the team to go fuck themselves," he said sniffling. Jeremy nodded and stood and retrieved a box of tissue and handed it back to Ray. 

"I'll check in with my sources and try to see what I can find okay?" he asked Ray, who nodded as he blew his nose. Jeremy patted his friends knee and stood. He walked to the other room to make a phone call.  
Ray didn't want to go back to his life of crime, but if he could save Ryan and keep him safe by doing so, then dammit he would! He'd do anything for Ryan and only wished that he could see him again. Just then his phone rang, making him jump, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he answered. There was a pause but then a familiar voice came over the phone.

"Hello Ray. Just wanted to check in and see that you haven't done anything stupid. Nothing that would jeopardize your boyfriend's life?" Ray nearly hissed and threw his phone but remained calm.

"Gus you fucking cunt, you let him go now or by god I will rip your spine out and shove it so far up your motherfucking ass that you'll choke on it!" Okay maybe not 100% calm. He heard Gus' smile through his next words.

"Make all the threats you want Narvaez, but so long as we have Ryan, you'll do exactly as we say. Or else he may get hurt," there was a heavy thud in the background and a loud scream/moan. Ray's heart shattered and his breath caught in his throat.

"Leave him alone asshole! Stop hurting him!" he couldn't hide the waiver in his voice when he shouted and he knew that Gus had caught it. There was a long pause again, and then Gus' voice came back, surprisingly gentler than before.

"Would you like to talk to him?" Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing and knew somehow it was a trick. But couldn't help himself and said yes. There was the sound of duct tape being ripped off skin and a loud yelp followed by some snickers. Finally Gus put the phone up to Ryan's ear.

"Ray?" he asked. Ray broke when he heard Ryan's voice. The usual gentle and deep voice replaced by a shaky frightened voice that sounded small.

"It's me Rye! Are you okay? Where are you? Did they hurt you?" the questions spilled out of Ray. 

"Ray whatever they tell you to do don't do it! It's a tra...mmmhhhrrrgg!" Ryan's voice was abruptly cut off.

"Rye! Rye are you there?!" Ray practically screamed into the phone. Jeremy rushed around the corner just then but halted himself and watched Ray intently. There was a long pause before Gus' voice came back on.

"There, you talked to him. Now remember, if you want to hear that voice again, don't fuck around and do what we tell you!" Ray was about to make a smartass comment when the phone went dead and Ray sank to his knees. Jeremy squatted down in front of Ray and put his hands on Ray's shoulders. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay!" he said. Ray looked up and Jeremy saw pure rage in his eyes.

"How the fuck can you say that?" he growled. Jeremy fell back on his ass out of surprise. "My boyfriend has been kidnapped by a gang of ruthless killers, they're beating him, raping him, and god knows what else to him, and I'm sitting here completely helpless and unable to do anything to save him! How the fucking hell is it going to be okay?!" Ray's voice had steadily grown into an angry yell.  
Jeremy swallowed but didn't falter or back down. Instead he sat back up and hugged Ray in the biggest bear hug the little man could muster.

"Because I have an inside man. And he knows exactly where they're holding Ryan until Wednesday when they're supposed to meet you," he said quietly. Ray stiffened and sat up.

"What?! We can save Ryan??" he asked. Jeremy nodded and brought his friend in for a hug.

"But there is one thing you should know," Jeremy said pulling away after a minute. Ray looked skeptically at his friend.  
"You're not going to like who they're sending to help," Jeremy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Several Hours Earlier

 

Ryan felt the hood being pulled off his head and blinked against the sudden harsh light shining in his eyes. Eventually his eyes adjusted and he saw a figure in a suit standing in front on him.

Fuck! Don't look at his face. Or they'll kill you because you know who they are! Ryan thought to himself, keeping his eyes cast downward. The man stepped closer and grabbed Ryan's chin and yanked it up. Ryan slammed his eyelids shut and the man laughed.

"Look at me motherfucker!" he said. Ryan hesitated but slowly opened his eyelids and gazed into the brown eyes of his kidnapper.   
The man still wore a mask thank god. Ryan mumbled something under his gag. The man cocked his eyebrow.

"What's that big boy? Got something to say?" he asked mockingly.   
Ryan narrowed his eyes at the man but remained silent. The man pushed Ryan's head down, his chin touching his chest, and started peeling away the duct tape wrapped around Ryan's head. Ryan flinched as the tape covering his mouth was ripped away, yelping a bit in pain as he felt his beard and goatee hairs being ripped out. The man clamped a hand over Ryan's mouth and put a finger to his lips. Ryan's eyes instinctively widened and he looked up at the man.

"You're not going to make a fucking sound, right? Would hate to have to get rid of my only bargaining chip," he said, pulling his suit back to reveal a gun at his hip. Ryan paused for a second and then nodded. The hand was removed from his mouth and Ryan sucked in a breath of air. He panted a little, not from fatigue but from fear. If his hands and feet weren't bound he'd rip this fucker in half.

"Good boy," the man said and patted Ryan's cheek. Ryan pulled his head away and the man laughed. He pulled up a stool which Ryan hadn't noticed before and sat in front of the man he'd kidnapped. He sat looking at Ryan for a few minutes, Ryan feeling very uncomfortable.

"So you're the DILF Ray settled down with." The man said, more to himself than to Ryan. Ryan must've looked confused because the man sighed.

"DILF? Dude I'd Like to Fuck?" He explained. Ryan opened his mouth to protest but thought better and closed it. 

"Not sure why our Ray would leave us for a soft," the man poked Ryan in the stomach here, "old man like you."

"Fuck you!" Ryan spat out. He didn't care. No one talked about his boyfriend that way. The man reached out and slapped Ryan across the mouth, then grabbed his nipples in both hands and squeezed mercilessly.   
Ryan cried in pain and the man let go. He signaled to someone standing behind Ryan and two men grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back. The man in front or Ryan pulled out a nasty looking Bowie knife and reached for Ryan's shirt. A few quick cuts and Ryan's shirt lay in tatters on the floor. 

"What the fu...mmmrrrfff!" Ryan started to say but one of the men behind him covered his mouth with his hand. The other man behind Ryan walked around front and pulled Ryan's hips forward. Ryan screamed through the man's hand as the two in front of him cut away his sweatpants he wore to bed. The man released Ryan's mouth and stepped in front of him.

"Now, Ray's gonna be waking up from his sleep soon so we need to send him a photo of you so he knows we're serious," the man said. Ryan glanced up at the man standing beside him and as he did the man punched him in the face. The other two men took a turn, landing blows on Ryan's chin, his temple, and his nose. Ryan spat out blood and coughed. That hurt like hell, now he knew how the guys in Mortal Combat felt.

One of the men flicked one of Ryan's nipples and then started rubbing it. Ryan pulled away but the man slapped him and returned to his nipple. Another man punched Ryan in the gut which took the breath out of him and left him gasping. The man pinching his nipple started punching his chest. Finally the first man called his men off and held Ryan's chin up.

"We gotta make it look good big boy," he said, and slapped Ryan across the face.

"Fuck...you!" Ryan gasped. The main man smiled and plastered a piece of silver-grey tape over Ryan's mouth and then raised his phone and took a picture. 

"Get this printed and send Blaine over to Ray's to deliver it," he told one of his men who ran off. Ryan lolled his head to the side and coughed into the tape. The two men looked down at him then at each other.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," the fist guys said. Ryan saw a smile creep onto the face of the second as he approached Ryan.   
He stood beside Ryan, rubbing a hand over his chest, nipples, and down his stomach. He then pulled Ryan's boxers down and started jiggling Ryan's balls. Ryan moaned as the man grabbed his cock and began to slowly work it back and forth, up and down. It was absolute torture for Ryan as every time he was close to cumming, the man would stop and rub his belly or pat his chest instead. Ryan's moans echoed around the room as the torture continued for a good solid hour. Finally the man bent down and took Ryan's throbbing cock in his mouth and started sucking it, moving his mouth up and down on Ryan's hard wood. Ryan screamed through the tape on his mouth and jerked his hips left and right, trying to throw the man off him which only made things worse. 

The man saw Ryan was close to climaxing and stopped sucking the cock, going back to pumping it, picking up speed as he did. Ryan couldn't hold it anymore, but unleaded the floodgates! His semen a warm white river running down his chest and belly, a little bit of it seeping into his belly button. The man laughed and started rubbing the semen into Ryan's belly. He gathered a little of it onto his fingers and pulled back the tape on Ryan's mouth a little. He smeared the semen all over Ryan's mouth and beard and shoved some into the protesting man's mouth before cupping his hand over Ryan's mouth.

"Like your snack daddy-o?" He asked smiling wickedly.

"Phhuck mmhhou!" Ryan said under the man's hand. The man patted Ryan's face.

"Now you're gonna eat my cock and you're going to take it like a good boy," the man said, holding a knife up to Ryan's throat, "Got it?" Ryan nodded slowly, tears starting to well in his eyes.   
He was breaking.   
The man released Ryan's mouth and shoved his cock deep into his mouth. Ryan gasped for air as the man forced his head up and down on the man's cock, shoving it deeper and deeper into Ryan's mouth and down his throat. 

Ryan felt the man's warm load blast into his mouth and nearly choked on it. Sure he and Ray had done this a thousand times, but they were passionate and gentle with one another. Before Ryan could open his mouth for a breath and spit out the man's cum, the man plastered another piece of duct tape over Ryan's mouth.

"You'd better swallow that boy, it's going to be the only thing you eat for awhile," he said and walked away.   
Ryan held the cum in his mouth as long as he could but eventually had to swallow. Feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat was the breaking point. The man who was always gentle and loved life, who tried never to be harsh with anyone but lived in peace, felt the tears fall from his eyes.   
All he wanted was his own house, his own bed, and his Ray. His Ray of Sunshine who'd brought so much joy and happiness into his life. Ryan just wanted all this to end. Just wanted to curl up and die.   
After his sobs had subsided and he'd began to breath normally again, he tried thinking clearly. There had to be a way to escape. He tried the bonds retraining his wrists and ankles, but the zipties were secured tightly. He tried rocking the chair, no good, he could barely move.   
Ryan heaved a sigh of frustration and jerked his body left and right. After a few hours he'd finally calmed down and just sat there in the dark, alone, scared, and violated.   
Suddenly he heard a noise, and he became quite still. Something or someone was in the room with him. He looked around, taking advantage of not having a blindfold on this time. Everything was dark, as the men shut the light that had been shining in his face off as they'd left. 

"Mmmrrrfff? Hrrrff ffuuurrr?" he mumbled out the question as loud as he dared. There was a rustling and he sensed movement behind him and stiffened.   
He felt a hand rest on one of his broad shoulders and jumped slightly, a hand reaching around and covering his already gagged mouth.

"Shhhhh," a voice whispered in his ear. Ryan paused and then nodded and the hands were removed. A flashlight was turned on and held high in the air. Ryan could see the face of the man in front of him. He was only a kid, maybe about Ray's age if not younger, with brown eyes and curly brown hair that was mostly hidden under a black beanie with a green circular logo on it. He had freckles all over his face and wore a dark shirt and jeans. The kid stood in front of Ryan looking him over intently and Ryan found himself cowering a bit, expecting him to lash out and strike him, or abuse him somehow.

Is this how I'm going to be from now on? Afraid and mistrusting? Ryan wondered. The kid put a finger up to his lips and Ryan nodded, knowing what the kid was saying.

"Are you Ryan Haywood?" the kid asked quietly, eyes darting left and right and then back to Ryan, who nodded furiously. The kid smiled, but unlike the smiles Ryan had been seeing the last few hours this smile was friendly.

"Holy fuck I found you! I mean, there was never any doubt that I would, it was just a question of how long it would take me," the kid said. Ryan groaned inwardly.

Great. They sent a damn talker to rescue me! He thought. Then chased the thought away, at least he was fucking being rescued.

"Okay okay, don't freak out or anything, but I am technically with this group of assholes who kidnapped you," the kid continued blighting his lip.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! SON OF A BITCH! Ryan's mind screamed. He must've reacted cause the kid smiled and shrugged.

"Hey I don't think what they did was right by any means. I'm with a separate group of them. It's a bunch of us running Los Santos. Anyway I was told to find you and recon the shit out of this place so we can bust your ass out of here," the kid continued to talk. Ryan felt only slightly better, but not by much. This kid seemed to have good intentions but for the love of god would not shut his yapper. He noticed the kid was staring at him, and gave a quizzical glance at him.

"Dude! You look like shit!" he said. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Mrrfff ghhhfff, fffpppmm!" he said quietly. The kid looked confused.

"Dude, there's no point talking with that over your mouth," he said pointing at the tape. Ryan extended his head forward and gestured for the kid to ungag him.

"No can do Haywood, if I take that tape off your mouth these motherfuckers will  know I was here and move ya. Trust me, I know these guys, I know how they work," he said shaking his head. Ryan sighed and sat back, feeling like there was no hope for him.

"By the way, I go by Codename Mogar. I can't tell you my real name until we're in the clear. I'm gonna look around and see how I'm going to get you out of here. Sit tight," the kid said and winked. Ryan groaned quietly at the terrible joke.

What the hell else am I going to do? He wondered. Mogar, as the kid called himself, started to turn, but then turned back. Ryan looked up expectantly.

"Promise me one thing dude if I can get you out of here alive," he said. Ryan nodded hesitantly and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Hit the fucking gym when you get back! Seriously it's like looking at a fucking lumpy potato!" he said turning and examining the room. Ryan huffed and glanced down.   
He hated to admit it but he had put on a few pounds, probably because of Ray's amazing cooking. He smiled at the thought of Ray and wondered what he was doing that moment. Maybe he was waiting in a car outside waiting for this Mogar kid to bring Ryan back to him.

He saw Mogar stiffen and pause in his search, then faster than he'd ever seen any man move, the kid dashed behind Ryan, and he assumed out the way he came.   
Ryan was just wondering why when he heard footsteps approaching. The man who'd kidnapped him and two of his men who didn't look familiar walked into the room through a door on the right side of the room.

"Why isn't this bitch blindfolded?" the leader asked pointing at Ryan. There were some shrugs from the two other men and the leader rolled his eyes.

"I can't leave you motherfuckers to do anything on your own," he sighed and whipped out his phone. Ryan felt himself tensing up at the sight of the phone, remembering the last time it had been pulled out and the pain came back to him.   
The leader walked to the other side of the room and talked on the phone while the two other men walked over and started fondling Ryan.   
They ran their hands down his chest, over his face, one running a finger back and forth across the tape covering Ryan's mouth. Suddenly one of them punched him in the stomach, Ryan letting out a loud muffled yelp of pain.

"Would you like to talk to him?" 

Ryan turned and saw the leader walking towards him. He wondered who he was talking to. The leader nodded at one of the men who reached down and ripped the tape off Ryan's mouth.   
He started to howl in pain but a hand went over his mouth for god knows the millionth time. After a short pause the leader held the phone up to Ryan. He had no idea who was on the other side but took a leap of faith.

"Ray?" he asked, noting that his voice trembled and cracked slightly.

~~~  
Present Time Ray

"YOU GOT FUCKING MICHAEL TO RESCUE RYAN?!" Ray roared. Jeremy nodded, slightly regretting answering Ray's question of who his inside man was. He'd thought that Michael's Codename would throw Ray off but that dream was crushed like a fucking butterfly under a truck tire. 

"Yes..." he said, a little cautiously. He thought that Ray would be happy that Ryan had hope of being rescued.

"That motherfucker will get them both killed, probably by showing off!" Ray continued. Jeremy remained silent. Ray was furious. He'd known Michael when he'd worked the streets of Los Santos before meeting Ryan. He was an immature kid who liked to run his mouth and was always jeopardizing missions because he was showing off. And now the life of the man he loved was balanced precariously in that asshole's hands.   
Ray shook his head and paced the room for a second, fingers interlocked behind his head. He noticed Jeremy looked a little hurt.

"I..I thought you'd be happy. That we had a chance at saving Ryan," Jeremy said quietly. His voice wasn't sad or angry, but a mixture of calm and pained. 

"Shit I am happy that Rye has a chance, I really am. But this kid is bad news Jer, he almost got me killed on multiple occasions," Ray tried to explain.

"A lot has happened in that kid's life that has changed him since you left. He's had to grow up quick," Jeremy said flatly. Ray stood there for a second and then finally heaved a sigh.

"I guess we've no other options at this point. Thank you Jer, seriously," he said, apologizing as best as he could. Jeremy nodded and sat down. Ray joined him.

"Now what do we do?" he asked.

"We wait to hear back from Michael. Then we move," said Jeremy. Ray liked the sound of that, but felt he couldn't wait another minute. Finally after a few minutes he dashed out to his car and retrieved the only thing he loved more in the world than Ryan. His trusty pink sniper rifle. He laid it out on the kitchen table and began cleaning it. Jeremy walked in and looked at the weapon.

"I sure hope you won't have to use that," he said. Ray didn't look up but continued checking the mag to see how many shots he had.

"I sure as hell do," he growled and looked down the sight, imagining Gus' head on the other side.

~~~  
Present Time Ryan

Ryan again sat in darkness. After the brief phone conversation the kidnapers had re-gagged him and left the room, the leader tying a cloth over his eyes before they left. He'd heard the desperation in Ray's voice and nearly lost it when he'd heard Ray start choking up. He wondered if Ray thought he was dead. That thought terrified him and cut him deeper than any blade. 

Ray where are you? He thought to himself. It had been nearly an hour since the men had left the room and he wondered if Mogar really was going to try to free him. Ryan felt a new wave of sadness wash over him and wondered if he'd ever see his bright Ray of sunshine.

~~~

Michael lay quietly in the bushes outside the house and watched harder than he'd ever watched anything in his life. Well, anything besides pornos at least. He'd heard Gus and the others walking towards the room and had made a quick getaway. He checked the locator he'd planted on Ryan, and checked the audio it had recorded.

Damn it's good to live in the 21st century! He thought to himself as he listened. From what it sounded like, the two men with Gus were men he recognized. He gritted his teeth. 

Damn it guys why'd you get caught up in this shit? Now I might actually feel bad if I kill you. He thought. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone and checked his messages.

Lil J: Ryan is tall, has light brown hair almost blonde, baby blue eyes, and broad shoulders.

Mogar: got it Lil J! I'll bring him back, I promise.

 

Mogar: made contact with target. Seems to be okay except for the usual signs of beating. Will attempt to find a way out of this shithole and report back.

Lil J: proceed Mogar and good luck buddy!

Michael read over the conversation and smiled slightly at his friend's warm farewell. Michael hadn't worked a serious job like this since he'd gotten married. Sure he'd pull the occasional heist with the team, his wife even getting in on some of their missions, bless her fucking soul!   
When he'd gotten the text from Jeremy saying that Ray's boyfriend had been kidnapped by Gus, Michael didn't know what to say. He remembered Ray from the old days but the two had never really liked each other. Now that Michael was older and had been handed the shit end of the spoon of life, he felt bad for his once coworker. He typed out a quick message and then crawled slowly back to the basement window that had been painted black that he'd entered in.

Mogar: going in. Get Ray and meet me at the rendezvous point! And don't worry, I'll get Ryan out alive, no matter what.

~~~

Ray looked up and saw Jeremy smiling at him after reading a text he'd received. There was something in the little man's eyes that filled Ray with hope.

"We are a go!" Jeremy said and nearly fell backwards when Ray hugged him. Ray went to the kitchen and grabbed his sniper rifle and made sure he'd remembered his .45 handgun. He turned to see Jeremy tucking a large knife in a sheath at his hip and loading a round into the chamber of his own .45, a golden weapon with the name "Lil J" studded into the handgrip. Ray raised an eyebrow and motioned to Jeremy's weapons. The man looked down and then smiled up at Ray.

"Let's go get your boyfriend, and end these motherfuckers!" he said and put on a pair of dark ray bands. Ray almost burst out laughing at how ridiculous his friend looked, but he was too busy thinking about Ryan and getting him out safely.

"Thought you didn't like violence, isn't that why you originally left?" He asked as he tried on a pair of brass knuckles he'd purchased a few weeks ago. He felt satisfied knowing that he'd get to break them in on some assholes face tonight.

"Fuck with my family, and I'll rain down hell!" Jeremy said. The man was dead serious. Ray smiled and gave Jeremy another hug.

"Let's go rain some hell then!" he said and the two walked out to Ray's car and sped down the highway, knowing that they were about to dip back into the old lives they'd left behind, in order to save the life of a friend. The car ride was too slow in Ray's opinion, wanting to see Ryan now more than ever, and fuck over the man who'd taken him. Jeremy remained silent, trying not to think about the things he was about to do. He knew he was helping out Ray, and saving a life, but he still felt queasy knowing that he might have to take lives to do this. 

"How long did it take you to stop seeing the faces? Or having the nightmares?" he finally spoke up, asking Ray one of the most serious questions he'd ever asked anyone. Ray shook his head

"I still do man. Every time I close my eyes I see them. Every single person I've ever hurt or killed. I see them and relive the moments I kill them every night. I haven't told Ryan, but it is steadily getting better. Sometimes I can go a whole night without waking up sweating," he answered. Jeremy nodded. Getting out of a gang that you'd been in  for years took a toll on you. Like getting over drugs or recovering from a traumatic experience. There was a mental toll it took on each and every one of them. It wasn't until one of them would leave permanently that they'd realize just how much they were suppressing. Luckily Jeremy had his girlfriend to talk to and share these things with. And he was glad that Ray had Ryan in his life.

The two lapsed into silence again, neither one feeling like talking or bringing up the past again. Ray swore to himself that after tonight, no one would ever hurt him or Ryan again. He would train Ryan to defend himself and how to fight if it was needed. The thought of the gentle man being a badass fighter made Ray smile slightly, the image becoming funnier and funnier the more he thought about it. Maybe he'd just buy Ryan some pocket mace or a taser. 

 

~~~

 

Ryan sat quietly, hoping that each second that went by would be the moment he'd be rescued. He hated this feeling of helplessness and fear. He was used to people, himself included, thinking he was strong and gentle. When he'd first met Ray the kid had broken into his house and was cutting handcuffs off his wrists. Though Ray had pulled a gun on him Ryan couldn't help but feel sorry for him and offered him medical care and some food, and even gave him directions on how to get back to the city. He'd always had a soft heart, and always followed it. Now he feared a darkness was creeping into his broken heart, a darkness that was changing him and choking out the gentle spirit he'd once had.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard scuffling behind him and then felt hands yanking the blindfold off his eyes. He jumped ever so slightly at the touch but looked up at Mogar like he was fucking Sir Lancelot. Mogar signaled for Ryan to keep quiet and quickly darted to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out. Rushing back to Ryan he started cutting the zipties that bound his hands and feet.

"There's not going to be much time Ryan, so we have to be quick and quiet," he whispered. Ryan massaged his raw wrists as Mogar reached up to the tape covering his mouth.

"This is going to hurt, sorry," he said and ripped the tape off Ryan's mouth in one quick motion. Ryan gritted his teeth but remained silent. He imagined a lack of hair on his beard and goatee where the tape had been. 

"Can you walk?" Mogar asked, helping Ryan to his wobbly feet where he stood for a moment swaying and trying to regain his balance.

"I think so," Ryan said. Hearing his own voice after being silent so long sounded foreign to him. 

"Then let's haul ass out of here!" Mogar said. Ryan hesitated.

"What now?" wined Mogar. 

"I don't have any clothes," said Ryan slowly. The kid just stared at him and then laughed into his fist. Ryan hoped the sound wouldn't give them away.

"Dude you're one funny son of a bitch you know that?" Mogar asked after his laughing fit was over. Ryan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Oh for fuck sakes you'll be fine come on!" said Mogar, taking Ryan's hand and leading him towards the window he'd entered from. Suddenly there was a burst of light outside and a loud shout from nearby. 

"Oh fuck they found out I'm here!" exclaimed Mogar, pushing Ryan up against the wall with him. He thought for a second and then dashed to the door and looked out. So far no one was coming down the stairs so he signaled for Ryan and the two crept up the darkened stairwell.

"Here take this," Mogar said, and handed Ryan a large fixed blade knife with a serrated edge. Ryan looked at it for a second, not wanting to entertain the idea of taking another person's life, but took the knife anyway. Mogar shoved through the door at the top of the stairs and shot two of the guards standing there, his silencer preventing the room from being filled with roars of gunfire. Ryan followed when the kid signaled for him to follow.

Mogar heard steps approaching from the left and pulled Ryan right down a hall, the two men breaking into a dead run. Mogar looked left and right for a window to escape out of, but the fucking architect who designed this god forsaken building had failed to install windows. There was gunfire in the distance and Ryan hoped it was someone on their side. Mogar lead Ryan down hall after hall, taking left and right turns sporadically.

"Do you even know where we're going?" asked the man as he glanced behind them.

"Nope," was the only reply back he got.

At least he's honest. Thought Ryan. The two rounded a corner and nearly collided with three men dressed in black. Mogar didn't hesitate but shot the first in the chest, the second in the right thigh, and the third in the face. Ryan stood mortified at what he'd just witnessed.

"It's these fuckers or us Ryan, take your pick. Personally I choose life," said Mogar, noticing Ryan's look. The man said nothing and they continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray looked through the scope of his sniper rifle and pulled the trigger. The man's head which had been his target exploded in a satisfying combination of blood and brains. Ray had no remorse for killing these men. They took Ryan from him, and most likely would keep fucking people over until they were dead. Ray was just speeding up the process. He noticed Jeremy sneaking up on a guard a little ways a head of him. The little man, though short and a little heavy, was surprisingly quick and agile. He saw Jeremy leap up, sink his knife into the man's neck, and rip the blade through the front of the man's throat, all in one fluid motion.

He's good. Ray thought as he put a bullet through the heart of another guard. Suddenly there were lights flashing around the building and angry voices were calling out. One of the bodies had been discovered.

Ray jumped up, shouldered his rifle and darted towards the building, following Jeremy. The two reached the wall in under a minute, and waited silently. Jeremy held a finger to his lips and listened, switching his knife from a backwards facing position to a forwards one. Ray wondered what the man heard but just as the thought entered his head a man rounded the corner. Ray didn't even have time to see what happened, as Jeremy floored the man and stabbed him through the heart, an instant kill. The little man stood and looked at Ray.

"I'm a little out of practice," he said and both men grinned.

"C'mon, we gotta find Ryan and Michael and get them the hell out of here!" said Ray and the two darted around the corner and into an open door. They were now inside the building.

 

~~~

 

The gunshots from outside stopped and Ryan wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He and Mogar had finally found a door that lead to a hangar of types. It was more of a warehouse loading dock, crates and forklifts everywhere and a creepy vibe all around. Ryan checked behind them but saw the area was deserted. For now at least. He looked over at Mogar and saw he was on the phone. 

The fuck?! He thought.

"Lil J, this is Mogar! Are you and X-Ray anywhere near the hangar bay on the south side of the main complex?" he said, not loudly, but sure as hell not quietly. Ryan winced at how loud his voice was. Looking around he saw a workman's grey-blue jumpsuit nearby and snatched it up, finally having a form of clothing. Now he felt less ridiculous and naked. Mogar looked over and glanced Ryan up and down. Then gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes we are both here. I've got the Vagabond with me," he said into the phone. 

Vagabond? Does he mean me? He's gotta mean me. Thought Ryan. He shrugged the new nickname off, he'd been called worse.

"Rodger Lil J, we will meet you there! Over and out!" Mogar hung up and gestured for Ryan to follow. They made their way around different pallets of goods in a round-about way until they came to a door on the other side of the warehouse. The door opened and a short man and Ray dashed in. Ryan felt his heart soar at seeing his Ray of Sunshine again and nearly burst into tears. Ray saw him and looked like he was about to break down too. Suddenly there was a noise from the left and a group of men stormed in and began firing on the small group. The little man, Ryan assumed was Lil J, and Ray dove behind a pallet of drywall while Mogar pulled Ryan down behind some metal pipes. He was so close to freedom, so close to being in the arms of the man he loved. Ryan felt as if the world was falling apart around him in the firefight. He looked over and saw Ray firing a gun at the men attacking them, saw the look of hatred and anger on his face. Lil J and Mogar fought just as hard, and soon the group of men was reduced to only three. Lil J went to take a shot but fell backwards with a cry of pain. The man had blood staining his shirt covering his left shoulder and he was slowly crawling backwards to safety.

"NO!" Ryan jumped when Mogar screamed, and saw the man leap up and fire two shots before running full sprint to his fallen companion. Surprisingly he made it unscathed. Even more surprising was that his two shots had downed two out of the three bad guys. The third turned and ran back through the entrance where they'd come from.

"Not this time!" yelled Ray and took off after him.

 

"Jeremy! Are you okay?!" Michael's voice was high and worried. The little man groaned and tried sitting up, failing and causing himself more pain.

"He got me Michael, the son of a bitch actually got me!" He said, more annoyed than frantic. Michael heaved a sigh a relief and looked up just in time to see Ray disappearing down the entrance the men had come from, and then fucking Ryan dashing after him.  
Fuck! He's going to get himself killed! He thought. He looked down at Jeremy and then up at the door. He was at a crossroad. Help his friend who was bleeding out, or go after Ray and Ryan and make sure they didn't get themselves killed? Michael closed his eyes and swore under his breath.

~~~

Ray ran after the last surviving man. The dude was fast, but Ray was determined to end his fucking life. He saw the man try a door and found it was locked. He fumbled with a keycard, which gave Ray all the time he needed. He tackled the man and began punching him in the face, his brace knuckles leaving sick crunching sounds as he landed each punch.   
He ripped the hood off the man and was about to land another punch when he gasped. He knew this man!  
"Adam?!" The man looked up through a swollen eye and one barely good eye. Adam Kovic had been one of the nicer guys Ray had worked with when he had been a part of the gang.   
"Ray?" Adam coughed out painfully. Ray closed his eyes and then leaned down and whispered into the man's ear.  
"I'm gonna let you fucking live, but if you ever show your face, or come near Ryan, I will put an end to your miserable life!" he said. Adam blinked as Ray's words sank in. Ray landed one more punch on Kovic's head, knocking him out cold. He'd wake up in a couple hours.  
"Now the only one left to deal with is Gus!" he said aloud to himself.  
"Then why don't you come get me?" Ray whirled and saw Gus standing there, not even six feet away. He was halfway around the corner and looked like he had been enjoying the show.  
"Gus! Fuck you! You kidnapped Ryan, and you fucking broke him down! You're going to die for that you cunt!" Ray yelled! Gus smirked and stepped out fully into the hall. His other half he'd been hiding behind the wall brought Ryan with it. The big man had a knife to his throat, which Gus seemed to have pressed tightly against the skin, as a small trickle of blood was running down his boyfriend's throat.   
Ray instantly gasped and rose slowly to his feet. Ryan looked scared, but also strangely accepting. Like he was ready to meet his fate. Ray was scared by that thought and swallowed.  
"Let him go Sorola, I'm the one you want. If you let him go," Ray paused and heaved a sigh, a sigh of defeat, "then I'll go with you and do what you want."   
Gus raised an eyebrow, but grinned. He had Ray right where he wanted him. Ryan's eyes widened and he shook his head as much as he could without hurting himself on the knife.  
"Don't do it Ray! Don't do anything he says! You'll only regret it, and you'll have to go back to that old way of living," he said. Ray suddenly smiled, a sweet reassuring smile.  
"As long as you're safe, I can live. If you live Rye, then I will have everything I need. Being back in the life I lead before won't change the fact that, I love you Rye! I love you more than my own life. And I will not allow you to die because of me! He said, tears welling up in his eyes. Ryan looked dumbstruck and started tearing up too.  
"Okay okay enough of this mushy bullshit," Gus said. "I'll let Ryan go if you stick to your promise," he continued. Ray nodded his head, staring only at Ryan, into his gorgeous baby-blue eyes. Gus made Ray lower his weapons and slide them across the room, his sniper, his .45, his knife, and his brace knuckles. Only then did he release Ryan and shoved him backwards, the man falling onto his back further down the hall.  
Gus approached Ray, still clutching the knife.  
"You know what happens to traitors in this group Ray. You broke an oath and turned your back on us. You must face the penalty," Gus said, punching Ray in the face, spinning the man around and him landing on his stomach. Gus grabbed Ray by the hair and lifted his head painfully up. Ray didn't fight back, knowing what he must face.  
"Ryan, go! Leave and don't look back. Go find yourself a nice guy or gal to settle down with. Live your life Ryan. Take care of my roses too, and remember me," he said, not able to see Ryan but knowing that he was there. Tears were now threatening to roll down his cheeks, not from pain or fear, but from knowing that Ryan was now safe, and that he could keep on living.  
Gus lowered the knife to Ray's throat and Ray closed his eyes, ready for the end. He felt the knife break his skin, and knew it was his time to leave this world.


	5. The End

Ryan woke up and stretched in his bed. He was still a little stiff from the events that took place six weeks ago, but he was slowly making his way on the road to recovery. The first few nights were the worst. He'd woken up screaming from the nightmares three days in a row, seeing everything over again in his dreams. The kidnapping, the torture, the rape, the gunfights, Jeremy being shot and his blood running onto the floor, men being killed. But the nightmare that woke him the most, was seeing Ray. His voice and look when he'd been held at knifepoint and the boy had bargained for his life. The words he'd said, leaving a heavy weight on Ryan's heart, tearing it in half every time he heard them: "Go live your life Ryan. Find a nice guy or gal to settle down with. Remember me. I love you Rye, more than I love my own life."

Michael and Jeremy had been a huge help in Ryan's recovery. The two becoming close friends. Jeremy had spent a good week in the hospital, barely making it due to the amount of blood he's lost. Luckily for him Michael had been there. Ryan was finally on first name basis with the two, preferring their real names over the codenames Lil J and Mogar. The nickname they'd given him, Vagabond, seemed to stick with him, becoming his username in all his video games. He had indeed done what Ray asked and started living his life. He did occasionally tend to the roses that belonged to his sunshine.  
Ryan got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. It had taken him a couple weeks to get used to being in his house again, living in a constant state of fear and suspicion of people. His job had graciously given him time off to recover, once they'd learned what had happened.  
Ryan walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and sat down at the table smiling.

"How're you doing this morning beautiful?" he asked the person sitting across from him reading the morning paper. The person lowered the paper and smiled back at him.

"You're such a fucking hopeless romantic now Rye," Ray said, and shook his head. Ryan continued to smile, gazing at his boyfriend and soaking in everything about him. Ryan then found himself remembering his dreams and frowned. The events that night so long ago were still so vividly clear in his mind.

Gus had stood over Ray, the knife lowered to his throat. Ray closed his eyes as he felt the knife break the skin on his throat and knew his time had come to leave this world. Ray waited but nothing happened, and he felt the grip on his hair loosening and the knife falling away from his throat. A gurgling sound came from behind him and he flipped over onto his back and gazed up. Gus was staring dumbstruck straight ahead, a knife blade sticking through the front of his throat and blood pouring from the wound. His body was shoved aside and Ray gasped at what he saw.  
Ryan was standing there, a look Ray had never seen on his face. His hands had some of Gus' blood on them. Ryan shoved Gus' body to the ground and stood over it, glaring down at it and panting.  
"Don't you fucking touch my boyfriend you son of a bitch!" He said. He sank to his knees and sat there staring at Gus' dead body, the look of puzzled shock frozen on it. Finally after several minutes Ray dared to speak.  
"Rye?" He asked. Ryan turned to Ray, his cheeks glistening and tears streamed down his lovely face.  
"Ray?" He said back, his voice cracking, and a contorted look of sadness and remorse washed over his face. The man Ray loved broke down and wept. Soul wracking sobs that shook his whole body.  
Ray sat up and leaned over, pulling Ryan into a hug and rocking him back and fourth. After a few minutes Ryan spoke.  
"I couldn't let him kill you! I wasn't going to sit back and watch you die Ray!" he said. Ray comforted him and continued to hug him. He knew that Ryan had killed a man for the first time in his life. It was so different in the video games they played. This was all too real.  
"Hey, you did nothing wrong. You hear me? You did what you had to do. Like you said, he was going to kill me," he said, forcing Ryan to look him in the eye. The two men wept together then, alone in the hallway, relieved that they were still alive, and sad for one another, that they had to do things and endure things no human being should ever have to go through.

 

Ray interrupted his thoughts, telling him that Michael and Jeremy were coming over later and they were all going to play some video games together, like normal people. Ryan nodded. Getting things back to normal was one thing he wanted more than anything. He reached his left hand out and grasped Ray's left hand. The two smiled at each other and knew that everything was going to work out, so long as they were together and their love for one another burned deep within them. Ryan looked down at their hands, the two gold rings on each of their fingers reminding him that they would love each other forever.

-The End


End file.
